


single use only

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hankvin Week, Hook-Up, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Hank indulges in a brief reminiscence on a drunken encounter.





	single use only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 minutes flat about a month ago and then left it sit because I had nowhere to put it so I'm using Hankvin Week's Free Day as a little fic amnesty opportunity.
> 
> eta: I've been coming back to this for a month rereading and trying to work out what to do with it and I STILL only spot the typo after posting *sigh*

It had been a drunken mistake. Hank had never planned on it, but they’d been coming off the high of a big bust, partied a little too hard, and he just been too high on his own success to say no to the scrappy rookie who’d wanted to show a little appreciation for the opportunity to be involved in a big win like that.

The next morning he’d been back to business though. Hank hadn’t got on track to be the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit’s history by letting himself get distracted.

Fifteen years down the line and sometimes when Reed glares at him Hank still gets flashes of the wide-eyed, eager way Gavin had looked up at him with his mouth stretched around Hank’s dick.

He’s never been sure if Gavin’s hatred stemmed from the fact Hank had brushed him off after, facefucking the rookie was one thing but mentoring had never been his style; or just because it meant that Hank knew what a slut for it he’d been, how his eyes had watered as he took Hank until he was practically choking on it and the way when Hank had laughed and told Gavin he should stop if he couldn’t handle it Gavin had dragged Hank’s hands to his hair and practically begged to be used harder.

Had Gavin wanted Hank, or just the gains he thought he could get from sucking off a superior officer? Or had he just wanted a cock in his mouth and Hank had been convenient?

Whichever way, Hank won’t pretend that when Gavin is being an asshole he doesn’t savour the knowledge of what Gavin looks like on his knees - the only thing better is the power of the fact Gavin knows Hank knows.


End file.
